


Everything Changes

by triste



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s as sincere now as he was back then</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Changes

Title: Everything Changes  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke  
Pairing: Kise/Kuroko  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Mpreg  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

One.

“I’m blaming this on you,” Aomine accuses. “Now that you’re pregnant, Satsuki won’t quit bugging me for kids of her own.”

Tetsuya sips his tea, calmly. 

“I wasn’t planning on having any! Okay, at least not yet, but yesterday she dragged me around every single freaking baby store so she could spout some puke-inducing crap about how cute – hey, are you even listening?”

“Of course I am.”

Except that Tetsuya isn’t, not really, because Aomine just likes complaining about how being married has made him whipped.

Sighing in resignation, Aomine drains the last of his own tea and sets down his cup (on a coaster, Tetsuya notes in amusement, thinking that Momoi-san really has got him trained). 

“You’re not going to regret this, are you?”

Tetsuya remembers Aomine asking him the same thing before announcing that he and Ryouta were getting married, and again before that, when he first confessed that they were going out. His answer still hasn’t changed.

“No,” he says, and he’s as sincere now as he was back then.

Shrugging, Aomine says, “Well, as long as you’re happy.”

And Tetsuya is. He’s the happiest he’s ever been.

 

**Two.**

“For you,” is how Midorima greets him, curt and to the point as always, holding out a small paper bag in front of Tetsuya’s face.

“Thank you for your kindness,” Tetsuya replies, the response automatic, because he’s still polite even to people who claim not to like him very much. “Is it all right if I open it?”

“Please yourself.”

The bag contains a small charm, which Tetsuya holds up curiously.

“It’s protection for a healthy pregnancy and safe delivery,” Midorima explains. “I got it from a nearby shrine as I was passing by.”

Tetsuya turns the charm over to find a sticker with an address printed on the back. “Isn’t this quite a distance? I believe it’s on the other side of town.” 

Adjusting his glasses with the tip of his index finger, Midorima huffs indignantly. “Like I said, I was merely in the vicinity. I don’t make it a habit to go out of my way for the benefit of other people.”

Bowing graciously, Tetsuya just says, “Thank you once again for making such a long journey to acquire an item that will bring good fortune on my behalf.”

 

**Three.**

“Oh my god,” Kagami says, his face full of horror, “I’ll never be able to leave you alone now.”

Tetsuya blinks, mildly offended, and replies, “I am capable of looking after myself, Kagami-kun.”

“Yeah, but can you take care of a child? Which, by the way, hasn’t even been born yet. You can’t cook properly, you don’t eat nearly enough to sustain your own body, never mind that of a growing infant.” Kagami trails off, shaking his head in exasperation. “I mean...” Words fail him once more. 

“It’ll be fine,” Tetsuya assures him. “Please don’t worry so much.”

“No!” Kagami insists, staring at Tetsuya like he seriously wants to shake some sense into him. “No, it won’t! I just-” His expression turns from exasperation to determination. “Get me some paper. Now. Write down everything you’ve eaten today. And don’t lie.”

He’s making a huge fuss over nothing, but Tetsuya goes along with it anyway. 

His list goes something like this:

Breakfast – coffee  
Lunch – sandwich  
Dinner – curry and rice (half a portion)

Reading it causes Kagami’s right eyebrow to twitch.

“This is all?” he presses, disbelieving. “For real?”

Tetsuya nods.

“I knew it. I knew I couldn’t trust you to handle something so important. Can Kise cook? Wait, don’t answer that. I don’t trust him, either.” 

Kagami crumples Tetsuya’s list up, tosses it aside and starts scribbling on a fresh sheet. He works on it furiously for a few minutes, before shoving the end result under Tetsuya’s nose. 

“Here. It’s a detailed meal plan for the rest of this week. I’ll come over first thing tomorrow, so don’t try pretending that you’re not at home. I’m going to make you a proper breakfast, and then I’m going to watch you eat every damn mouthful of it. I can whip up some stews and soups that’ll keep in the freezer for the next few days, but I’ll drop by again to make sure that you’ve actually eaten them all. And then–” Kagami’s eyes glint dangerously, a man on a mission “–we’re going to have some lessons in cooking. I’ll keep this poor kid healthy and well nourished if it’s the last thing I do.”

Quietly impressed, and making a mental note later to inform Ryouta that the number of candidates available for position of godfather have just been reduced to one, Tetsuya slips back into formality.

“Please take care of myself and my unborn child,” he says, humbly. “The two of us are in your capable hands.”

It’s funny when Kagami’s face goes as red as his hair, but Tetsuya is considerate enough not to laugh out loud. 

“I-It’s not like I’m worried about you or anything,” Kagami stutters. “I’m just doing this for the sake of the baby.”

“You’re a very kind person, Kagami-kun.”

“Shut up, idiot!”

 

**Four.**

Morning sickness, Tetsuya thinks, should really be called something more appropriate, like any time of the day or night sickness, because that’s how it’s been for him. Ryouta worries over him constantly, because Tetsuya has never been able to eat as much as most people, even before he got pregnant, and now he’s hardly eating anything. It only comes straight back up again anyway, so his shrinking appetite doesn’t really matter to him. 

“You have to eat,” Ryouta urges, and it’s only because he looks so anxious and upset that Tetsuya forces himself to nibble on a slice of toast or a piece of fruit, which is about all he can manage while he feels so nauseous. 

It gets so bad after a week that Ryouta seriously considers taking him to hospital, but Tetsuya dismisses his concern and tells him that it’s perfectly normal. 

“But I hate not being able to do anything for you,” Ryouta says, miserable. “I hate seeing you so ill and knowing that it’s all my fault.”

“This is undoubtedly your doing,” Tetsuya says, his lips quirking upwards with a wry smile, “but you should know that it takes two people to make a baby. This was my decision too. You should be happy, not sorry.”

Besides, he’s not the only one who’s worried. It’s not right for Ryouta to be so lacking in enthusiasm, annoying as he can be sometimes, because Tetsuya has gotten used to hearing how cute-slash-sexy-slash-amazing he is on a daily basis, even if it does grow tiresome. 

“How can I not be happy?” Ryouta exclaims. “I’m going to be a daddy! That’s the best thing in the world!”

“And right now,” Tetsuya tells him, “it’s the only thing that matters.”

Ryouta’s eyes go wet with tears, on the verge of proclaiming his love for what must be the thousandth time, but Tetsuya is forced to ruin the moment by running to the bathroom so that he can throw up.

 

**Five.**

There are days when he wonders if they’ve made the right decision, if they’re ready for this, if they’ll be able to cope with such a huge responsibility and, most importantly, if they’ll be any good at it, because even Tetsuya has doubts. And then, when his worries start getting too much, he has to remind himself that he and Ryouta are hardly alone, that they’re not the first people who’ve been scared and anxious about the prospect of parenthood. 

Everything changes one day when, for the first time, Tetsuya feels a tiny flutter of movement inside of him, feels a connection to the child, which until this very moment, still hasn’t quite seemed real. 

The way Ryouta’s face lights up when he presses a palm to Tetsuya’s belly is what really manages to dispel his apprehension, because there’s no way on earth this could be a mistake when it makes Ryouta smile so proudly.

 

**Six.**

It’s the day of Tetsuya’s surgery, the day that will mark the arrival of their first child, but he still hasn’t made it to the operating theatre yet. Ryouta’s hand keeps him firmly in place, holding on so tight it hurts, but he refuses to loosen his grip, unwilling to let Tetsuya out of his reach.

“Ryouta,” he says, gently, “you need to let me go.”

“I can’t.” Ryouta shakes his head, looking lost and desolate. It breaks Tetsuya’s heart to see him like this. “I’m too afraid. What if something goes wrong? What if–”

“Shh,” Tetsuya interrupts. “Please don’t make that face. You have to stay strong for the both of us. No,” he amends, placing his free hand over his stomach, “for all three of us. You can do that, can’t you?”

Nodding reluctantly, Ryouta whispers, “I can. I will.”

Slowly, he releases Tetsuya from his grasp. 

Tetsuya presses a kiss to his fingertips. “I’ll see you later,” he promises, leaving Ryouta to watch, helpless, as the doctors take him away.


End file.
